The Dream
by SlashAnimateYUS
Summary: The much coveted Dream egg gives you a night to live out your heart's desire in a dream so real, it's hardly distinguishable from reality. So what does this have to do with Marshall Lee?


_I've got dreams_  
_Dreams to remember_  
_I've got dreams, dreams to remember_  
_Honey I saw you there last night_

_-Redding Otis_

* * *

"Hey, pass that cupcake on here"

Smiling, Prince Gumball picked a velvet cupcake from the tray he was holding and placed it in the waiting paw of the feline. The morning was bright and sunny in the land of Ooo and Cake had to squint beneath the sun's glare as she took aim and launched the treat. The cupcake soared like a stone to the back of the head of one retreating Diet Toad, the struck creature crying out as it was smacked down.

"Gotcha!" she cried.

The large toad rolled over on its back after a moment of collection, eyes blinking blankly at the summer sky above before it abruptly exploded. The remaining pack of toads immediately began to hop away faster down the hill, croaking miserably as they disappeared out of sight.

Fionna giggled, watching them go with a sparkle in her large blue eyes. The adventuress was highly amused with the exploding toads, never having seen such a thing yet. She spun around to face her feline companion, meeting the toothy grin with one of her own.

"That was awesome, Cake! You wanna chase the other toads and throw the rest of the cupcakes at them?"

"I don't know…." Cake responded hesitantly. Her tail twitched thoughtfully behind her. "I'm getting icing all over my little paws. And I _just _gave them a cleaning too" The cat flexed the stubby digits for the human girl to see, and surely enough, the silky fur was matted and thick with white cream icing.

"That _was _awesome Cake" a young voice supplied cheerily. "And your paws are just gorgeous, don't worry"

Cake and Fionna looked up to the young woman who had spoken, stepping from behind the tree where she had been hiding. She moved quickly over to the other three from beneath the shade, her features revealed now that she had stepped into the light. She was pretty; her features were small and fine and set on a heart-shaped face, though her rosy eyes were large and impossibly round. Her skin was a soft shade of plum and her long lavender hair was arranged in a cascade of loose hair and twists that wove into a rather large ponytail. When the young woman clapped her hands together, there was a chime, like bells.

"Those ruddy Diet Toads have been shamming my stride since I left the Breakfast Kingdom earlier this morning" she said in an annoyed tone. "I went shopping so I could whip up a delicious egg meal for me and my sisters, and oh!" The young woman rested the back of her hand against her forehead and sighed. "Thank you so much for saving me young heroines and prince. You have my everlasting gratitude"

"Aw, nah, that's what we're here for, lady" Fionna answered easily, brushing her long blonde hair from her eyes. "And Prince Gumball's cupcakes are like, always ready to serve anybody in need"

"That they are" Prince Gumball agreed. He rested a hand on his dear friend's shoulder and smiled at the ready blush that prettily colored her cheeks at the action. "But if I may, why ever were those Diet Toads chasing you in the first place? They are usually quite harmless, if insistent"

The young woman snorted at that and waved her hand as if batting something away, her bracelets tinkling with the motion. "Because they want to snatch my dreams! I'm a Dream Wizard you see, and my dreams are always being chased down" She wrinkled her nose with a frown. "It's _quite _the pain. I can't even step outside without nabbers chasing me down"

Prince Gumball perked up at that despite her apparent annoyance, his curiosity peeked. While baking was easily his favorite pastime, he loved learning new things and expanding his knowledge.

"What's so appealing about your dreams? They must be special" he said.

"Why yes, yes they are. Everyone has a desire" She tucked wayward hair behind a pointed ear and took an egg from her basket. She held it up in her fingers for them to see, her audience leaning in closer as she began to speak again. "You see, my dreams let you live out a deep desire, so deep you might not even have known you had it, for a night. My dreams feel so real, you'll hardly know the difference between waking and sleeping"

Her tone was proud, despite the fact it was these same dreams that put her in her predicament in the first place. Prince Gumball pursed his lips in thought as he let the information sink in. The Dream Wizard didn't seem as if she was lying, and she _had _certainly been chased by the docile Diet Toads before they stepped in to help her. And it was a good thing they had been in the area delivering cupcakes to Fionna and Cake's treehouse; the prince couldn't fathom what would have happened had they not been there. He had never seen Diet Toads look so…..savage.

Something spectacular had to make them behave so out of character.

Fionna looked far from disbelieving, instead bouncing on her feet with clenched fists as if she were about to burst at the seams. Cake also looked excited, but with a deal less energy than her sister. Prince Gumball hummed in his throat in thought. He had many questions himself, being a man of reason, and decided to ask one of the more obvious ones.

"So what is the egg for?" Prince Gumball made a vague gesture to the treats. "What do they do?" The Dream Wizard was holding it as if it was important, and the prince knew of some magic through his readings, but nothing dealing with eggs.

"Eggs are highly nutritious and help you lose weight" she responded with a laugh. The sound was high and short, and it made the prince flinch. "And they're good for vessels. Here. Eggs for all of you!"

The Dream Wizard handed Fionna the egg in her hand and provided two more from her basket for Cake and Prince Gumball. The prince took his carefully with a warm thanks and observed it curiously. Fionna cradled hers in both hands, her smile widening even further in her excitement.

"Just crack that baby over your head before you go to sleep tonight and blazam! Best night of your life. Have fun, dolls. Now, my debt has been repaid, and I must be going" the Dream Wizard explained. The egg basket went back into the sleeve of her robe and she wiggled her fingers in parting.

"Okay, thanks for the dreams!" Fionna exclaimed. "I actually can't wait to go to sleep tonight"

"Yes, and don't let no more of those critters bother you. You should take some more of Prince Gumball's cupcakes with you to be safe" Cake added.

"I agree. Even if you don't come across anymore Diet Toads, they are quite delicious if I do say so myself" Prince Gumball said. He provided the young female wizard with three cupcakes which also went into her robe and the group said their goodbyes.

Prince Gumball walked Fionna and Cake to their home, glad that he could act the part of a gentleman for once. He often times wound up being the one needing escorting due to his horrid luck with danger and mishaps and being the target affection of a certain obsessive ice wizard. Fionna was eager to try out the dream egg and needed convincing from Cake and himself to finish preparing for Tree Trunks' party instead of going straight to sleep. Prince Gumball left the duo to their own devices and called for Morrow to pick him up. He'd had his daily quota of exercise for the day and didn't particularly care to walk to his kingdom.

...

By the time the sun dipped behind the horizon, painting the sky in swirls of warm hues and blues, Prince Gumball was close to passing out on the nearest horizontal surface (the more time passed, the more Prince Gumball felt that surface would be the floor). Since returning to the palace from his morning run, the prince was scheduled to attend first a meeting with an assortment of royalty from Ooo and right afterwards, a lunch date with a nobleman's daughter. Then it was yet another royal meeting with Muscle Prince over the prospect of marrying his sister—a prospect which _still _made Prince Gumball shudder. After that he had his riveting dinner date with the eligible Garbage Princess, an ordeal that sent him straight to the shower when he was able, hardly able to stand the smell that had attached itself to his skin after being in her company for an hour.

Afterwards he was to take part in his daily studies and attend dinner _again, _dressed in his best clothes because Lumpy Space Prince was in attendance –anyone who knew LSP personally knew that the prince was hardly looking at anyone else's choice of wardrobe unless he could gossip about it later to every living royal with access to a phone. Through it all, Peppermint maid was there to remind him of his schedule and arrange his clothes or hair if he was in a particular state of disarray from his haste and crushing exhaustion.

Prince Gumball was surprised when he made it up the flight of stairs to his bed chambers after he had been seriously contemplating the thought of asking Lord Monochromicorn to fly him up the steps. He hardly slept the night before, having to stay up to prepare the cupcakes he baked for Tree Trunks' birthday party at Fionna's— a party he was unable to attend with all of his duties. Even the events with the Dream Wizard were overshadowed by the events of the day and had all but forgotten about the Dream egg she had given.

The prince stumbled passed the door with all the gracefulness Peppermint maid would gasp at if she could see him, close to tripping over his own two feet and falling flat on his face. In fact, he was sure she would have had a heart attack if she could see as he walked passed his conjoining bathroom door and straight to his closet, opting to skip a shower for the night.

How tired he had to be to skip a shower.

Prince Gumball opened the double doors at the same time, the brass knobs cool against his palms. His sleep addled mind didn't allow for much guilt or concern to the impending headache her tirade would be or the usual aversion dirt and sweat and grime gave him. These nights were becoming increasingly common after all. He was getting used to this type of exhaustion; the kind that numbed everything around him until his actions were robotic and his mind blank and it was all he could do to walk to his bed without collapsing.

He stared blankly at the clothes in front of him—there were so many of them, did he always have that many?—and then reached passed them to where he kept his clothes folded neatly by color. His hand moved automatically for his favorite sleeping shirt, not having to look where he was reaching considering he wore the same T-shirt almost every night. It was why he saw the sleeve of his silk dress shirt as it reached out to intercept him, the expensive material wrapping softly around his wrist.

"Yo" it said. "What up?"

A full two beats passed before a shriek tore through his throat, sending the candy prince sprawling to the floor, snatching his arm away as if burned. His heart was ramming against his ribcage as if it mean to burst through and Prince Gumball felt the adrenaline pumping some semblance of awareness into his body as he scrambled away from his closet.

"W-w-what the glob!" he cried.

He watched with wide eyes and a slack jaw as the pajama shirt floated from off its hanger and hovered over him. And then it _snickered_.

His pajama shirt had spoken and now it was laughing at him.

Prince Gumball stared, wondering just how much his body was actually craving sleep that he was hallucinating; but then the laughter dipped to a low rumble, smooth like honey and wine, the deep tone slowly beginning to sound suspiciously a lot like….

"Hey, sweet thing. Don't look so excited to see me"

"Marshall Lee" Prince Gumball bit, cheeks reddening instantly in humiliation.

The smirking vampire dropped the button up to the floor behind him and tossed the flop of dark hair out of his eyes. Red eyes that were glowing with mischief in the dim lighting of the room, illuminated by the moonlight spilling in from his bedroom windows.

"The one and only" Marshalll Lee drawled. He bowed dramatically and looked up at the prince from beneath his long bangs. His grin was positively fierce. "And, I know I'm pretty awesome but—there's no need to fall all over yourself for me. What would your candy people think?"

Prince Gumball flushed. The young prince opened his mouth to speak, so many things bubbling over in his mind like a kettle left on the stove too long, and he didn't even know where to _start._

The entire time he fought to gather his wits about him, the vampire looked at him with laughing eyes, smugness rolling off of the quirk of his lips and the teasing tilt of his brows in infuriating waves. Prince Gumball felt his temper flare, but there were too many emotions and his brain and his mouth were having difficulty keeping up.

"Wow, speechless too?"

Marshall Lee floated closer to the flustered prince, close enough that the younger could see the glint of fangs from his smirking mouth. "I'm flat—"

"Get. Out."

Prince Gumball hurriedly shooed the vampire from his breathing air and stood up with all the dignity he could muster in the given situation. Marshall Lee looked amused as he floated away from the younger man's waving hands.

"Get out of my room, Marshall Lee" the candy prince ground out. He tilted his chin up and folded his arms to his chest. "_Now_"

"Awwww, did somebody forget his cup of sugar this morning?" Marshall Lee cooed, hands coming up to softly clap his cheeks. The lilt in his tone was as close to singing as a serenade, and so obviously sarcastic, Prince Gumball had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smacking the grin off his face.

"Marshall Lee" Prince Gumball said with obvious strain. He was _really _grasping for any semblance of patience at this point. "I am going to go to my bathroom and wash my face. If you are not gone by the time I get back, I'm calling the banana guards"

"Sounds tasty"

The prince made a face. Taking a steadying breath, Prince Gumball ignored him and began to walk pass the young vampire to make good of his demand. He hardly got far before long, slender fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist.

Prince Gumball flinched and snatched his hand away immediately. The digits had been jarringly cold, but the younger forced himself not to look weak and rub some warmth back into the flesh where Marshall had grabbed him. Or try to rub away the feeling of his touch. It was still there lingering on his wrist, sharp in his mind, and still the only thing Gumball wanted to do was to go to _sleep_.

"Don't touch me" Prince Gumball growled hotly.

"You're really going to leave your guest unintended?"

"I didn't invite you"

"You're really going to leave _me _unintended?"

Prince Gumball's lips thinned into a line. Marshall fell back with a chuckle so that he was essentially reclining in the air, hands thrown back to rest his head on and legs crossed, looking for all intents and purposes as if he had all the time in the world to lounge about.

"You know, I'm surprised at you, gummy butt. You're not going to ask me why I'm here?"

Prince Gumball scoffed at that, unable to help himself. "You're going to tell me, I'm sure. And would you quit it with the ridiculous names, please?"

Marshall crept back into his space again, twirling so he was lying upright with his legs kicking behind him, but Prince Gumball was quick to step back and away from his proximity.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he intoned, _sang—_he always sounded close to singing. If the vampire felt any particular way about Gumball moving away from him he didn't show it. "_Prince _Gumbutt, where are my manners?"

"Marshall Lee, I couldn't care less _why _you're here, I just need you to leave" Prince Gumball replied tightly, ignoring the jibe this time. He watched the other boy's lashes fall and his smirk twitch upward, almost as if he simply found the prince's obvious ire and disdain entertaining.

Okay, fine.

Prince Gumball let out an exasperated sigh before crossing his arms to his chest again. He narrowed his gaze.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Marshall laughed out loud this time. Prince Gumball could hardly see what was funny and felt his temperament drop even more, especially when the vampire floated around him to hover over his left shoulder, breath against his ear.

"You know, you weren't so snippy when _you _wanted something from _me_" he began. Prince Gumball huffed. "I seem to remember you being way more tolerable when you wanted my help getting that gem"

How did Prince Gumball know that asking for the vampire's help would come back and bite him?

Figuratively, of course.

The young prince felt his lip curl. "I see. As expected, you want something in return. I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to settle your debts"

The drawn out hum that followed in response from Marshall Lee as he floated from his side was thoughtful. Prince Gumball's eyes quickly followed him.

"Well, if you wanna put it that way," Marshall shrugged as if it didn't matter either way to him. "I'll cut straight to the point"

"Thank goodness"

Marshall's eyes rounded to large, hellish pools of black surrounding flaming red slits and his mouth dropped to reveal razor sharp teeth. His fingers had sharpened to claws and he had them poised threateningly above him as if he meant to rake the candy prince with them.

"Gimmie that dream egg!" he snarled.

"Marshall Lee! What the glob!"

"Give it here, bubble butt" Marshall Lee demanded. He was towering over the prince now, but Prince Gumball was no longer startled, irritation taking its place. His hands rested against his hips as he glared the older boy down, velvet eyes dark beneath his furrowed brows.

"Seriously?" Prince Gumball asked. Marshall Lee slowly reverted back to his usual self, looking a bit disappointed by Gumball's reaction if his pout was anything to go by. "Definitely not"

"Whaaaat? Why not? What do you need it for?"

"I earned it. And you never specifically stipulated what you wanted in our previous arrangement, so I have no obligation to agree to your terms"

"So…you lost me. But still, you don't need it" Marshall looked close to laughing and he waved Prince Gumball's offended expression off as if it was nothing. "What are you going to dream about? Cupcakes and gumdrops? _Please—_give the dream egg to somebody who won't waste it" Here, Marshall did laugh. "Like me"

"A _waste?_" Prince Gumball spluttered. "You arrogant—seriously!" The candy prince threw his hands up in exasperation and turned his back to the vampire so he could gather himself as he put more distance between them. He stopped at the side of his bed and only gave it a moment's glance before he turned around again so he could face Marshall.

"And what about you?" he accused, getting some satisfaction at the look of surprise he got in response. "Your dream would be of what? Gorging yourself on the blood of the unfortunate until you're too fat to fly to the next victim?"

Marshall Lee snorted.

"Woah, okay, let's not kid ourselves here" He held up a finger. "First of all, I don't get fat"

"My glob, Marshall—"

"_And, _if I wanted to go on a blood spree," he continued, as if the younger boy hadn't spoken. "I wouldn't wait to do it in some dream" There was something unsettling in his gaze, but Prince Gumball refused to look away. Even when his smirk grew cruel.

"Actually, that sounds a bit tempting right about now. With nothing else to keep me busy tonight, might as well go have some fun"

Marshall floated over to his bedroom window, the moonlight spilling over him in an eerie glow that made his red eyes seem to burn as he tossed back a wave.

"Peace out, Prince Gumdrop" he said, turning away.

"Wait!"

The smug, all-knowing grin that broke across Marshall's face when he looked back made Prince Gumball want to let him leave, but his heart wouldn't allow it. Not in good conscious. And no matter how infuriatingly arrogant Marshall was, he still had a duty as a prince to protect his people from the terrors of monsters like the deceptively harmless looking older boy grinning at him. Gumball heaved another sigh, feeling as if he had been doing that all night.

Goodness he needed to sleep.

"Alright" Prince Gumball agreed. _You win, _danced just there on his tongue but he swallowed it, not wanting to embarrass himself even further.

"I'll give you the dream egg, if it means you'll refrain from behaving like the monster you are"

"Oh, drinking blood isn't what makes me a monster" was Marshall's reply with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

Honestly.

"Do you want the egg or not?" Prince Gumball deadpanned. Marshall Lee shrugged and left the window in no particular hurry, following behind the candy prince as he moved over to the large desk perched in the corner of the room. Prince Gumball ignored the obvious glee the other exuded and pulled open the top drawer for the egg. Marshall Lee raised a brow in question when a whisk and mixing bowl followed after.

"What are you going to do, bake a cake with it?" Marshall asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"Ha ha" Prince Gumball responded dryly. "Just wait there and see"

The younger cracked the egg cleanly and deftly on the edge of the bowl and mixed it with the whisk so that it was well blended. The contents looked no different from an ordinary egg and Prince Gumball felt some inklings of doubt as he stared into the bowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you think I was going to give you the whole egg?" Prince Gumball asked, shaking off the sudden bad feeling that came over him from looking at the contents of the egg.

"Are you sure it works like that?"

"Here" the younger replied, choosing not to answer. He took the bowl and quickly poured some of the egg over Marshall's head before he could react, smiling a little when the vampire immediately fell back and away from the prince, looking scandalized.

"Oh man, it's all in my hair! Glob, Gumbutt, why did you do that?" Marshall Lee cried, trying to wipe the mess from his dark locks. His sharp features were warped in distress— from his fine furrowed brows to his thin lips, pulled into a grimace. Prince Gumball enjoyed the small satisfaction that gave him and poured the rest of the egg over his own head.

"It's how the dream works" Prince Gumball answered simply, his nose wrinkling in slight distaste. "Don't be a baby about it"

"I'm not being a baby!" Marshall said immediately, looking put out. His teeth were clenched as he stared at the gooey mess in the palms of his hands, looking unsure.

"If you wipe it off, I'm not sure it will work" offered the candy prince, amused.

The vampire's hands stopped in mid-motion as he reached up again, long fingers curled towards his soppy black curls. The egg weighed down the black locks and snaked down over a high cheekbone, shiny in the dim lighting. Marshall Lee's brows knitted further as he fought with the urge to get the gunk out of his hair before he threw his head back and exhaled harshly in frustration.

"Ugh, fine" he growled. "Whatever" Marshall sent the prince a dark look underneath his bangs. "I'm out, gumbutt"

Prince Gumball returned the look with a raise of the brow as the other floated away. The prince felt at least three times more exhausted then he had before the vampire showed up; he thought about snapping at the other boy for his ridiculous nicknames but the words seemed like too much effort and settled instead with glaring at the back of Marshall's head until he disappeared behind the soft pink curtains of his window.

Not a moment after the prince collapsed into his bed, sinking down into his duvet and pillows. The egg yolk was cold and wet against his skin and filled his nostrils until his head was full of it. He exhaled into the fabrics surrounding him and closed his eyes.

Behind his eyelids, pointed fangs gleamed menacingly.

…

That morning the summer breeze carried the merriment of bird song from the cover of tree leaves and rustling branches. Below the canopy, an orchestra of chirping grasshoppers could be heard from the tall grass swaying around a glistening pond, a pond whose waters looked crisp and refreshing enough to dip in. Even the soft grass looked inviting, and Prince Gumball stretched himself out on the lawn to enjoy the pleasant warmth of the sunshine filtering through the clouds and the tickling caress of the lush blades against his skin. The pleasant breeze brought with it the smell of lavender from the garden and the candy prince decided then he quite loved the peace of the day.

_Another presence was stretched out beside him, burning through his clothes and skin. _

Prince Gumball shuddered. His eyelids fluttered as he tilted his head up, mouth dropping open. He could hear the birds singing still, melodic and soothing to his ears.

_A deep voice rumbled in his ear, smooth and thick like dripping honey. He felt his skin flush as a hot tongue traced the curve of it, outlining dark promises in the grooves as if to burn them there forever._

The sunshine was suddenly too hot. Prince Gumball felt a moan rising in his throat and he swallowed it down, turned to his side and gripped the blades of grass, hard enough to pull them from the roots.

_The sheets were pulled fully off the mattress, the expensive fabric clenched tightly in his fists. He was on fire. His skin singed everywhere those lips touched, that tongue, a bite there on his inner thigh and Prince Gumball moaned out loud because it had scorched down to the bone. The fire was inside him as slender fingers wrapped themselves around his aching member, pulling and tugging all the sounds he was capable of making. They were cold._

The trees were rustling fiercely and the sun was red. The sun was red and Prince Gumball couldn't look away and he couldn't stop from shaking or biting his swollen lips.

_Red eyes watched his every movement in the dark of the room, glowing like they held light of their own. Slim hips rocked against his own in slow, strong movements. A hardness pressed into his thigh, so close to his own and the feeling made him light headed, made his own hips twitch and rock forward on their own accord._

"What are you doing, Bubba?"

Prince Gumball turned to the floating umbrella—_roaming hands followed a roaming mouth, that smirking mouth that made him twitch and moan and he couldn't seem to stop—_and narrowed his eyes against the glare of the summer morning. Or was it afternoon? It was night, the pink hues of the umbrella losing its vibrancy in the lack of light. But the umbrella was gone and a smile had replaced it. A name whose face he couldn't see.

_His fingers tore at the mop of dark hair beneath him as that mouth bobbed over him, wet and hot and perfect and he was so close to falling apart the air in his lungs felt as if it meant to undo him. There was a name on his lips that he chanted like a prayer and he held on to it with the desperation of a drowning man as his walls crumbled around him._

A hand touched his face and it was still too dark to see, but Prince Gumball didn't pull away—_his pants were around his ankles and his thighs spread open by firm hands. _Though the flesh against his cheek was cold, it was pleasant, and the prince hummed deeply in his throat. His eyelids fell shut as the presence in front of him closed the distance between them—_Those fingers were inside him, slick and hot as they worked him open slowly, fast, faster. Faster. He could hardly breathe through it all, could barely keep his eyes open against the wave of heat rising up and swallowing him from his flushed cheeks down to his curled toes._

He felt a ghost of breath against his lips.

_There were whispered words against his flushed skin, encouraging, coaxing him in that velvety baritone to wrecked moans and whimpers as his body shook from its core. And even still, those eyes watched him. Glowing red in the dark. _

Prince Gumball leaned forward, licking his own lips in anticipation.

"_Look at you" that voice said, deep and dark and dancing on the edge of a chuckle. "You should you see yourself, Bubba"_

_Those fingers were gone suddenly and Prince Gumball never felt so empty in his life. The whine that escaped him sounded broken and desperate. Like someone else completely._

Chapped lips brushed against his own, sharp teeth gently caught his bottom lip and tugged. He felt those teeth against the curve of his neck above the dip of his collarbone, followed by a slick tongue. He shuddered.

"I won't be able to hold back, Bubba" that voice said.

_Prince Gumball's nails dug into the back rippling with strong, lean muscle above him, biting off a moan at the murmured words hot against his ear. His fingers raked against the soft gray skin, pulling the body towards him so he could press his own closer, closer. _

_Even then, it wasn't close enough; bodies flush against each other, no space between them. He needed more._

_He needed…_

_His own words were hard to form passed the heart beating in his throat, passed the desperation turning his current vocabulary to little more than nonsensical babble and broken pleas. Wretched moans. _

"_Please—" the candy prince managed, tangling his fingers again in all that dark hair and tugging at the curls. His voice was a mere whisper as he gazed up into those red eyes. "Please, don't hold back"_

Pointed fangs pierced his flesh. The pain was sharp and immediate.

Prince Gumball felt the color slowly drain from his skin, all the red that tinted his complexion bubblegum pink. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, or the shudder that followed when that tongue began to lap wetly at the bite. A hand moved to cup his face while the other reached underneath his shirt to smooth over his flushed skin and it was almost too much stimuli to process because his knees all but gave out underneath him.

He could feel the danger lurking in those fangs, feel his color leaving, but there was something about the dulling pain and the tongue working the abused flesh and the roaming hands petting his feverish skin over and over and that made him cling to broad shoulders to keep from falling and cry out the name burning on his tongue.

"Marshall!"

Prince Gumball shot up in his bed, eyes flying open in shock from his dream as wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body in convulsing shudders, forcing him to cry out again as his orgasm took him. He bit down on a pillow to stifle the noise as he let it ride out, mind caught in a white haze as he clenched his eyes shut.

As his muscles began to relax, he was able to slowly come back down to himself. His head was spinning and he could hardly recognize the furniture set in the dark room he was sitting in. As the cloud over his mind receded, he registered painted pink walls of his bedroom and the scattered pillows at his feet and the missing ones presumably on the floor; he noticed the moonlight spilling in from his open window and bathing his modest furniture in a soothing faint glow, the sheets tangled around his limbs and damp with sweat. The very distinct smell of egg. The mess cooling and wet against his skin and the front of his pajama pants.

Cold realization hit, sudden and brutal.

His egg dream had been of Marshall fudging Lee.

Prince Gumball immediately jumped out of his bed with a shout as if it had caught fire and tore out of his clothes. Cheeks burning, the candy prince kicked the telling fabric underneath his bed where he could forget about them before stumbling into his bathroom as quickly as he could on his shaking legs. He slammed the door and locked it with a resounding click.

He didn't come out again until well in the morning.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I wanted to post this up before I left to Bootcamp, so here you go! I'm not sure if I'll have time to post another chapter before my ship date in the beginning of April, but when I'm free, I'll definitely post a new chapter (probably three months). If you like it, please let me know~ If you don't, please let me know~ Reviews will be cherished, and a wonderful surprise for when I get out of training :D

P.S.

Let's just pretend for the sake of the fic, that Dreams eggs can sit in dresser drawers for the whole day or Prince Gumball has refrigerated drawers, lol. Maybe I'll go back and fix that...


End file.
